


Лев, овца и Астерикс

by Helgrind



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgrind/pseuds/Helgrind
Summary: Люций в нетерпении облизал губы и поправил венок на голове, подаваясь чуть вперед. Цезаря держали два воина, но тот, несмотря на конвой и закованные руки, все равно выглядел так, словно полностью владел положением. Детригнус невольно сглотнул, но тут же одернул себя, и с вызовом посмотрел прямо в глаза Юлия, ощущая как по спине стекает холодный пот: Цезарь смотрел с пренебрежительным снисхождением, как лев на жалобно блеющую овцу, перед тем как вцепиться в горло.
Kudos: 1





	Лев, овца и Астерикс

Люций в нетерпении облизал губы и поправил венок на голове, подаваясь чуть вперед. Цезаря держали два воина, но тот, несмотря на конвой и закованные руки, все равно выглядел так, словно полностью владел положением. Детригнус невольно сглотнул, но тут же одернул себя, и с вызовом посмотрел прямо в глаза Юлия, ощущая как по спине стекает холодный пот: Цезарь смотрел с пренебрежительным снисхождением, как лев на жалобно блеющую овцу, перед тем как вцепиться в горло.

— Раздеть, — коротко произнес Люций перед тем, как голос предательски дрогнул.

Легионеры помедлили несколько секунд, но затем приступили к выполнению приказа, стараясь сделать это как можно быстрее, ткань пришлось разрезать. На лице Детригнуса отразилось нездоровое удовольствие от происходящего, и он, резко вскочив с места, двинулся к Юлию, солдаты поспешно отошли в сторону. Протянул было руку к оголившейся груди, но замер, явно что-то шло не так, скучающее выражение лица диктатора совершенно не соответствовало происходящему. Триумф сейчас принадлежит ему, Детригнусу, так почему он совершенно не чувствует этого?

— Что такое, Люций? Боишься, что укушу? — слегка наклонив голову произнёс Цезарь. — Тогда тебе стоило надеть на меня намордник.

— Хорошая идея, — шипяще с нескрываемым ядом в голосе проговорил Люций и махнул легионерам рукой. — Принесите маску.

Когда надменное лицо диктатора оказалось скрытым под железной маской, в комнате даже стало как-то легче дышать. Правда чужой прожигающий взгляд все равно ощущался каждой клеткой тела Детригнуса. Люций зашипел от злости и бессилия: Цезарь был у него в руках, но что с ним делать? Хотелось унизить, ударить побольнее, чтобы от его гордости не осталось и следа. Люций подошел вплотную к Юлию и с силой провел ногтями по груди, оставляя белые, медленно краснеющие полосы, тот даже не вздрогнул. Детригнус опустил руку на пах диктатора, мысленно поправил себя: «бывшего диктатора» и сжав член несколько раз провел по мягкой плоти. Не добившись никакой реакции мужчина резко отстранился и обошёл Цезаря, останавливаясь позади.

— Не знаешь за что ухватиться? — хмыкнул Юлий, когда рука Детригнуса сжала его ягодицу.  
— Молчи! — вдруг рыкнул Люций и царапнул поясницу. — Я держу тебя в своих когтях, подобно льву вцепившемуся в жертву.

— Чтобы стать львом, нужно перестать быть крысой, — в голосе Цезаря можно было услышать поучительные интонации, что еще сильнее разозлило Детригнуса.

Мужчина развернулся настолько резко, что полы тоги взметнулись, а потом с силой оттолкнул Юлия от себя, так что тот потерял равновесие, но упасть ему не дали легионеры. Люций зло выдохнул, а потом задумчивым взглядом окинул на загорелые, слегка грязные от работы руки солдат, резко контрастирующие с бледной кожей Цезаря.

— Я придумал, — Детригнус хлопнул в ладоши и указал воинам на стоящую конструкцию, явно предназначенную для каких-то специфических пыток, или слишком извращенного удовольствия. — Зафиксируйте его там. А ты, сходи до моего лекаря, и пусть он захватит масло.

— Люций, вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? — первый помощник с нескрываемым страхом смотрел на то, как Юлия фиксируют в довольно однозначной позе.

— Более чем, — улыбнулся Люций, а затем слегка повысил голос. — Всем известно, что этот человек предпочитает мужчин, так что мы просто оказываем ему услугу. Как только он будет готов — приведите галла.

*8*  
Астерикс замер, глядя на чужую спину, испещренную шрамами. Мелькнула мысль, что это один из легионеров, но было непонятно, почему он здесь и в такой откровенной позе.

— Хочешь узнать зачем ты здесь? — самодовольно начал римлянин, усаживаясь поудобнее. — Я вижу, как ты заинтересовался моей новой игрушкой. И я разрешаю тебе первым опробовать.

— Что? — галл замер, в его взгляде промелькнула целая гамма эмоций: от недоумения до откровенного отвращения к римлянам с их явно больным влечением к своему полу.

— Это мужчина, — Астерикс посмотрел на напряженную спину пленника и сделал два шага назад, тут же чувствуя укол пики в поясницу.

— Не волнуйся он совершенно чист, смазан и растянут, — ухмыльнулся Детригнус с совершенно нездоровым блеском в глазах. — Только и ждет, чтобы его хорошенько отымели.

— Ты издеваешься? — не выдержал галл, едва борясь с отвращением. — Он мужчина.

— Представь, что это женщина. В чем проблема? Разве вам, галлам, не без разницы что трахать? Вы наверное, и камень не отличили бы от женщины, — Люций коротко рассмеялся, его смех нестройным хором подхватили стоящие полукругом легионеры.

Астерикс посмотрел на широкие плечи, узкую талию, переходящую в такой же узкий таз и бедра. На женщину этот воин совсем не был похож. Точнее он был похож на совсем НЕ женщину.

— Хорошо, я помогу тебе с фантазией. Если через пять минут твой член не будет внутри, то я вас обоих брошу львам, но перед этим в него, — римлянин указал на пленника. — Войдет раскаленное железо.

— Если это твоя игрушка, почему сам не играешь? — с нескрываемым отчаянием в голосе спросил мужчина.

— Он не достоин того, чтобы его касались мои руки, — надменно протянул Люций. — И похоже, что и тебя он тоже недостоин, что ж, раз так…

— Нет, я сделаю, — поспешно произнёс галл, но приблизившись к пленнику снова замер, тупо уставившись на поясницу и бледные ягодицы. — Ох, да это же безумие какое-то.

— Три минуты! — зло выкрикнул Детригнус.

Астерикс осторожно положил слегка вспотевшую ладонь на бедро вынужденного будущего любовника, и тут же ощутил как напряглись мышцы под кожей. Галл тяжело выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и запустил руку в штаны, тщетно пытаясь возбудить себя.

— Что ты там опять медлишь? — поторопил Детригнус, чем тут же заслужил злой взгляд Астерикса.

— Слушай ты! — галл отпрянул от пленника и двинулся было по направлению к Люцию, но тут же был остановлен воинами. — Не встает у меня на мужчину, понятно?!

— Мне все равно, это твои проблемы, варвар, — Люций самодовольно улыбнулся. — Но я могу позвать одну из наложниц.

Астерикс беспомощно кивнул и вернулся на исходную позицию, между разведенных длинных ног пленника. Девушка появилась довольно быстро, лучезарно улыбнулась галлу, и двинулась мягко покачивая крутыми бедрами. Наложница довольно ловко расправилась со шнуровкой на штанах и те вскоре упали на пол.

— Шестая, ты знаешь что делать, — небрежно бросил Детригнус, откровенно забавляющийся от разворачивающихся событий.

— Да, господин, — Шестая встала на колени и сочувствующе посмотрев на Астерикса едва слышно проговорила. — Расслабься.

Девушка ладошками провела по бедрам, животу галла и наконец обхватила вялую плоть, наклоняясь и выдыхая. Шестая и впрямь знала как быстро возбудить мужчину, Астерикс старался не думать о том, как это знание пришло к этой молодой рабыне которая не имела даже имени. А потом и стало как-то не до того, девушка умело использовала язык и руки, так что галл даже на время потерял связь с реальностью.

— Довольно, — произнес Люций и махнул рукой: один из легионеров подошел к Шестой и, схватив за руку, потащил к выходу, многозначительно улыбаясь. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы всё так быстро закончилось, верно? Приступай, галл.

Пленник снова вздрогнул, стоило галлу коснуться его ягодиц, но опять не проронил ни звука. «О, Тутатис, лучше бы ругался, делал хоть что-нибудь» — пронеслось в голове у Астерикса, когда он приставил член к смазанному входу и попробовал толкнуться внутрь. Сначала не получилось, мужчина под ним задышал чаще, пальцы царапнули воздух. Галл попробовал еще раз, и со второй попытки у него получилось преодолеть сопротивление мышц.

Люций что-то еще кричал, но Астерикс уже не слушал, мир схлопнулся до одного человека, мечущегося в оковах, сбитого дыхания, усиленного маской, и шепота, сводящего с ума, кажется на латыни. Галл невольно ускорился, совершенно забывая о том, где он и с кем, правда перед закрытыми глазами все равно представала напряженная спина, покрытая страшными шрамами, и почему-то это казалось до неправильного правильным. Диссонанс окончательно выбил почву под ногами Астерикса, и он горячим лбом прижался к сведенным мокрым лопаткам любовника, ощущая дрожь тела под собой.

Галл отстранился всё еще не до конца осмыслив произошедшее и посмотрел на Люция, тот был весь красный, тяжело дышал, а взгляд был до отвратительного похотливый.

— Уведите галла, — едва справляясь с голосом проговорил Детригнус, в сотый раз поправляя венок на голове. — Варвар, я ожидал больше животной страсти, надеюсь, что хотя бы вечером ты меня не разочаруешь.

Астерикс мельком успел заметить, как Детригнус приближается к пленнику, на несколько секунд галл усомнился в правильности своего решения. Впрочем долго размышлять ему не дали, толкнув к выходу из палатки.

Детригнус проводил взглядом уходящего Астерикса и повернулся к Юлию.

— Давно тебя так не трахали, верно. После Никомеда никто не…

— Заткнись, Люций, — рыкнул император и дёрнулся в оковах с такой силой, что чуть не вывернул себе суставы.

— Ох, прости, — Детригнус сжал слегка покрасневшую кожу ягодицы и прижался, давая прочувствовать все свое возбуждение. — Думаю ты не против удовлетворить и меня тоже.

***

Обеликс подошёл к пленнику и приоткрыв маску тут же захлопнул обратно, тихо ойкнув.

— Ну же Обеликс, что за шутки? Снимай с него маску, — поторопил староста.

— Вы сами напросились, — пожал плечами галл и осторожно отстегнул крепления, отходя в сторону.

Все жители отступили ровно на шаг, только Астерикс остался на месте, не в силах пошевелиться и оторвать взгляда от лица Юлия Цезаря. Если бы галла в этот самый момент спросили: «Что вы чувствуете, месье Астерикс?» то он наверняка бы сначала дал в морду вопрошающему, а потом не нашелся что и сказать, чтобы это звучало хотя бы отчасти цензурно. Но так как никто не спрашивал, то Астерикс продолжал тупо смотреть на диктатора, умудряющегося после изнасилования уверенно стоять посреди «варваров», словно так и было задумано изначально. Галл даже на секунду задумался: а вдруг так и есть, и это все один большой план Цезаря по захвату их деревни? — но быстро откинул эту мысль, Юлий слишком гордый, чтобы пойти на такое. «Хотя под маской мог быть кто угодно, а потом просто они могли поменяться местами» — продолжил размышлять Астерикс.

— Я поймал в плен Юлия Цезаря, — едва ли не крича от радости произнёс староста деревни, но тут же был прерван друидом.

— Все гораздо сложнее, чем мы думаем, я жду «вас» у себя, — Панорамикс посмотрел на Цезаря и нахмурившись направился в сторону своего дома.

— Астерикс, — вдруг произнёс Юлий, и когда галл подошел ближе, посмотрел в упор, оценивающе с ноткой пренебрежения. — Помоги мне дойти.


End file.
